The Date
by Lil-miss-Botan
Summary: hiei and botan go one a date
1. Default Chapter

b-j - hey I'm back Hiei - darn I liked it when you were gone me and botan finally got some privacy. b-j - *whispered to self * that's what you think Hiei - what was that? b-j - um nothing. Botan help! Botan - how could you spy on us? *pulls out oar and hiei pulled out his katana* b-j - now botan and hiei can't we talk about this. Ahhhh! *runs for life* botan- botan-jaganshi owns nothing  
  
Hiei went up to botan's house but he just stood there he was wearing a pair of black pants and black t-shirt. 'What am I doing' hiei thought 'you're talking the beautiful botan on a date' his inner voice said then he decided to knock on the door. Botan answered the door she was wearing a blue skirt with a black t-shirt. When hiei saw her he was shocked 'WOW I can't believe that's botan' hiei thought. Botan started to blush at the way hiei was staring at her. "You ready to go" botan said. "Sure" hiei said as they started to walk to his car. His car was a black convertible his license pate read dragons. He opened the door for her and went to the driver's side and got in he started his car and his radio station was 104.1 and they were playing Nickelback's Someday. He drove to a restaurant called "Japans Best" (a/n I just made up the name of the restaurant). They ate and botan convinced hiei to take a walk in the park as long as they stopped for sweet snow or ice cream. So they walked in the park eating there ice cream and talking. "So do you like being a ferry onna" hiei said trying to start a conversation. Botan thought for a moment before she said "first we are not called a ferry onna we are called ferry girl of guide of the river stick and to answer your question I guess I do like it I just don't like it when I have to see there sad faces when the realize that they are died and also when I do something that koenma doesn't like and he yells at me but he does that allot so I'm getting use to it." Hiei was kind of shocked at her answer "he yells at you?" Botan could only nod her head. "Why do you take it if I was you I would chop off his head? Just to teach him to yell at me when it probably wasn't your fault." Botan looked up and said "no, more then most of the time he has a good reason to yell at me." Hiei said "I know you ditz but I doubt that." "No it's true it's mostly my fault." "If that is true then tell me one thing that you do that koenma doesn't like and is your fault." "Um well..oh I always don't put his paper the way he wants it so there ok just drop the subject." "Fine." they talked about some stuff and walked back to hiei's car and they drove to botan's house. They walked up to her door. "Thank you hiei for a great evening I had so much fun." Botan said. "Well I had fun too." Hiei said as he started to get closer to her until there lips finally meet. 'Shit I just kissed her' hiei thought. 'Did hiei just kiss me; well it wasn't that bad no that's hiei.' Botan thought. They just stood there till hiei finally "umm sorry about that." Botan looked at him and said "don't be sorry" hiei and botan blushed. "Well I better go I have work. I can get so busy with all the paperwork I have to do." Botan said. "Goodnight botan" and with that hiei was gone. Botan stood there looking at the beautiful dark blue night sky and admired it. "Goodnight hiei." Then she went inside and started at the huge paperwork on her desk.  
  
b-j - so what do you think plz tell me I love reviews and I really don't like flamz so plz no flamz Hiei - just to let you know that's not how our first date went b-j - I know ^ . ^ 


	2. Author's Note

B-j – hello all my fellow reviewers some people have been asking me if this  
is a one-shot or am I going to right another chapter. Well I don't know so  
I am going to let you guys decided if I should keep writing on this story  
or leave it as a one-shot. Please tell me. I also want to do a poll because  
I can. Ok when you tell me if I should keep going or not you can answer my  
poll at the same time.  
For the girls  
Who do you think is the hottest?  
Hiei (yyh)  
Kurama (yyh)  
Yusuke (yyh)  
Touya (yyh)  
Jin (yyh)  
Kenshin (rk)  
Sano (rk)  
Vash (t)  
Wolfwood (t)  
Knives (t)  
Lava (vpm)  
For the guys  
Same question but different choices  
Botan (yyh)  
Keiko (yyh)  
Koto (yyh)  
Juri (yyh)  
Yukina (yyh)  
Shura (rk)  
Karyo (rk) I don't know if that is how you spell her name if it is not then  
tell me  
Megumi (rk)  
Millie (t)  
  
If you have any other guys you like from other animes then you can vote for  
them and I'll add them 


End file.
